Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 2
Characters * Khuffash * Al-Sahim * Al-Suwisriiyn Location * Nice, France * March 15th 1998, 0352 Local Time VOX Archive * Al-Sahim: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, sigh, chuckle Well... That could have gone better. footsteps, cork pops, glass clinks, liquid pours That's got to be the biggest mistake we've made yet. * Khuffash: sigh If you would have been closer, Ollie... I'm telling you. The look in boy's eyes. sigh I saw the eight-year-old me in his eyes... I realized in that moment. I had become Chilton. * Al-Sahim: Chilton? 3 seconds Hey, wait... Isn't he the guy that you off-? * Al-Suwisriiyn: footsteps, door slams shut You're damn lucky. Both of you. Ra's doesn't want your heads, but you better give him some damn good explanations when we return tomorrow. * Al-Sahim: Well, we do have some good ones... Don't we, Bruce. * Al-Suwisriiyn: Great. Let's hear them... * Al-Sahim: scoff Now? * Khuffash: I'll explain myself to the Demon's Head, for I answer to him, and him alone. Do not forget your place, Al-Suwisriiyn. You may have trained me... but I am sworn to the White Hand now. I am your master. * Al-Suwisriiyn: scoff Fine then... We shall see if that holds true after the Demon's Head hears of your failures. snarl, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door slams shut * Al-Sahim: sigh Wow, we're just piling on the mistakes now, aren't we? slurp, gulp Oh, joy... * Khuffash: sigh We can't keep doing this, Oliver... * Al-Sahim: slurp, clamber, gulp Yeah, no expletive, Bruce. We're meant to Ra's al Gul's best... We can't afford a conscience. sigh Not if we want to keep our heads... And I'm kinda attached to it * Khuffash: sigh This was a mistake to begin with. We're not killers. * Al-Sahim: slurp, gulp, chuckle I know a few corpses that would disagree with that. * Khuffash: sigh,footsteps This isn't justice... This is not what I dedicated my life, too. My father would- * Al-Sahim: Oh no... You're not going to tell the story about your parents' murder again, are you? * Khuffash: sigh We need to go back, plead our case to Ra's al Ghul, and then we need to plot our escape. * Al-Sahim: cough, cough, gulp Are you expletive kidding me, Bruce?! We're already in hot water! You want us to leap in the expletive fire? Have you heard about the Hagen fellow? I don't want that! * Khuffash: breath Are you sure that's what you'd like to avoid? * Al-Sahim: scoff Did I not mention that I'm self-serving bastard? I am fond of me... I want to keep me alive! 4.5 seconds, quiet chuckle Oh god... I hate it when you smile... Why're you smiling, Bruce? * Khuffash: chuckle Shado is pregnant. * Al-Sahim: expletive! sigh, pacing footsteps, shout, glass shattering on floor, sigh Yeah... expletive it, I'm in. Actually... I know a girl in camp who wants out too. We need to take her with us. Okay? * Khuffash: Okay. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 2. * This is a remastered version of Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 2. The previous VOX Box displayed the next message: UNKNOWN ERROR Failed to launch VOXBox.exe. * The girl that Oliver mentions wanting to leave is Tatsu Yamashiro. Links and References * Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne (2/4) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne (2/5) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:David Cain/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances